Badly Undercover
by mangooooo96
Summary: Just some classic adventures where Luke, Han, and Leia, accompanied by Chewbacca, Threepio and Artoo, run into the Empire on multiple occasions, only scraping by alive. Heated arguments arise and relationships grow. Follow this group of Rebel Scum as they take on the Empire day by day. Set between A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back. More of a Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi guys:-) This is my first Star Wars fic but i'm a massive fan so i hope you like it. It's set between A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back, just what i think Luke Han and Leia would've got up to. Sorry if i get any details wrong, feel free to tell me but please don't be mean about it haha, enjoy!:-)

Leia slumped on the small cot of a bed in her private quarters, and sighed. It had been a long, irritating day, moving most of the rebel equipment from Yavin 4 to there new Echo Base, Hoth was a hard chore, but it had to be done. It was far from the concealed, temperate moon that was there base for so many years, the Princess looked around the room, all she could see is ice, ice, snow, ice, ice and so on. She knew that her mood had been far from jolly, but being one of the leaders of the Alliance, she surely was the most stressed about this move, one reckless pilot in there ship could of cost them getting found out by the Empire before they'd even set up base, and that would've been a complete, complete disaster. Leia sometimes wished she could escape back to her childhood, to Alderaan, but there wasn't even a slight chance she'd see her beautiful, home planet again, or her parents. Well, not her biological parents, they were long gone. She had nobody now. All thanks to that monstrous _thing. _The hate Leia harbored for Darth Vader was inexplicable, he destroyed most of what she loved, destroyed what memories of her childhood she had. Normally, being a Senator and Princess, she wouldn't allow herself to use such a strong word, unless it was necessary, and boy, it was. She had grown to hate the empire and everything they stood for over the years of meeting the very people behind it's rule, she'd never had the 'pleasure' to meet the Emperor, not many people did these days as all he did was sit his throne room, safe in the Imperial Palace, unlike countless people fighting for there lives, Stormtroopers and Rebels alike. But she imagined him to be Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader combined, a pure embodiment, no, not embodiment, the _definition _of evil. That was what drove her to joining the rebellion, the passion for a galaxy in democracy, not a dictatorship with the inhabitants scared to death. Leia had always had a passion for politics, and a deep hatred for the Empire, but when her parents got killed, that was when she realized she would risk her life if it meant the Empire, the Emperor and his slave Darth Vader would fall. That would be a very worthy sacrifice. Realizing she was ignoring a knock at her door, the Princess snapped back into reality.

"Come in." She said curtly, still in her bad mood from earlier.

A slightly reserved Han Solo cautiously edged his was into her room, afraid that if he stepped on place out of line she would snap, completely.

"Evening, your Royalness, i've been told to inform you that General Rieekan wants to see you." He said, trying his best to be formal.

Leia raised her eyebrows, attempting to keep a small smirk from forming on her lips, and failing, "Sure, Han."

The Captain's eyes lit up slightly as he flashed her his signature lop-sided smile, "Come on then, Sweet Heart."

Han let Leia out first before following her himself, he shoved his hands in his coat pockets rather nervously, which surprised Leia a tad, as it was far from his usual bold arrogance that irritated her yet warmed her heart at the same time.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking up into his brown eyes.

Han laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Nothing your Worshipfullness, i just feel like if i say something you'll find it stupid and lash out at me, you've been on edge all day."

Leia opened her mouth to retort, but then sighed, "I know, but you try to conduct this whole operation almost single-handedly you'd be on the first starship off of this planet."

Han raised an eyebrow as they turned into the newly constructed control room, "No need to get cocky, Princess."

"Ha, coming from you." She scoffed quietly as they approached the main table in the middle, where General Rieekan stood opposite, also accompanied by Chewbacca and Luke, whose mop of blonde hair was as messy as usual.

Leia and Han came to the table quickly as they both realized everyone was waiting for them.

"Princess Leia, i'm glad you could join us." The general half bowed, half nodded respectively to the young politician, who returned the gesture. "I have called you four here at such short notice to inform you that Mon Mothma herself has requested you be sent on this particular mission, i do apologise as you have not had chance to get settled, as you will be required to leave tomorrow morning."

All Leia wanted to do at that moment was to kick and scream like the brat she was inside, the Princess was tired, worn out, and stressed, an important mission was the last thing she needed, especially meaning she got less sleep.

"And what does this mission entail, General?" Luke asked, not wanting to leave an awkward silence as it was clear neither Han or Leia were about to answer his request.

"Well, an Imperial Agent managed to get behind our lines, and retrieve information about the whereabouts of our fleets, it is imperative that you get this information back before Vader or anyone in high ranks finds out, if they do, we'll be looking at mass destruction effecting at least a quarter of our men and ships."

"Where do we find this information then?" Han said skeptically, lacking any enthusiasm.

The General stared at Solo for a second, trying his best not to get irritated with the man, "Allow me to show you, Captain."

Rieekan activated a holo onto the table, the projection clearly showed a large scale diagram of a Victory Class Star Destroyer.

"This is the Agents Star Destroyer, which obviously means he or she is one of the top Agents in the Imperial Ranks. Our own sources say that the chip containing the information is right in the bottom levels of the ship, meaning it will be harder to escape. It is being held in a highly secured vault at the very end of the block."

Luke furrowed his brow, not taking his eyes off the hologram, "That's sorta vague."

"I know, General Skywalker, but i assure you when you are in those levels, you will recognize exactly where it is. The coordinates are N-10."

Han suddenly looked up, and Leia instantly saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, "Commenor, this is gonna be the closest i've been to Coruscant in a long, long time."

"I've never been anywhere near Coruscant, so this'll be a field trip for me." Luke smiled, with his signature, boyish smile.

Rieekan flashed a rare smile, "Good, i suggest you all get some rest, you have to be up tomorrow morning at 5am sharp."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I have a lot of time on my hands so i just wanted to get that first chapter out of the way, hope you enjoy:-)

Luke reluctantly forced his eyes open, and slung his legs over the edge of his cot. This was by far the earliest he had ever had to wake up, sure he'd woken up by his own will at this time before, but today was not one of those days, if he had a choice, the farm boy would've just slumped back down and buried his face in his pillow for another five hours at least. But of course, he couldn't.

Sighing, he stood up and slipped his light brown jumpsuit on, along with his brown combat boots and brown flight jacket, which was a change from the day before, where he had been wrapped up head to toe in layers and layers of warmth to protect him from the dangerously cold temperature of Hoth.

Before he left his quarters, Luke clipped his lightsaber to his belt, smirking slightly at the feeling of the weight of his most useful weapon.

The young Jedi strode down the empty corridors, and straight into the docking bay that housed over 50 vessels that belonged the Alliance, and out of all of the ships, the _Millennium Falcon_ stood out from the rest like a sore thumb. In front of it stood Leia, in her white jumpsuit and shoes, with her hair in her signature braid, going around her head multiple times as it was so long. The Princess clearly looked agitated, with her arms folded and a stern look on her face, however it softened when she saw Luke approaching.

"I knew you would be the first here." He laughed as Leia hugged her friend.

She pulled away, wearing a slight smirk, "And i also could have bet a million credits on who would be last", she said, nodding behind Luke to Han who was approaching with Chewie, wearing his usual cream shirt with the navy trousers and flight jacket.

Wearing his arrogant smile, both Luke and Leia could tell he was going to be in his element as he slumped an arm around Leia, "You kids ready?"

Leia nodded, almost seriously, "Sure, Captain Solo."

Chewie let out a loud moan which caused Han to spin around on his fury friend, "Alright alright, we're going. Luke, where are those tin cans of yours?"

Luke let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm himself down at Han's comment, even though they were his droids, the two companions had grown a lot on the farm boy, unlike Han.

"Threepio? You here?" Luke yelled out to nowhere.

Instantly he could here a series of beeps and whistles which made him smile slightly. From behind an E-Wing came C-3PO, his gold metal shell rusting at the edges slightly, and R2-D2, who was trailing slightly in front of his taller friend.

"Oh Artoo, will you slow down!" Threepio exclaimed in exasperation at his bold counterpart.

"Good, now lets get off this icy wasteland." Han said, not even acknowledging the two droid's presence.

He and Chewbacca strode onto the old ship, followed by Luke and Leia, followed by the two droids, who stayed in the main part of the ship, whilst the four others took their places in the cockpit, Han as Pilot, Chewie as Co-Pilot, Luke behind Han and Leia behind Chewie.

"Alright Sweetheart, its time for some fun." Han said as he started up the _Falcon_, flicking the necessary switches to get the piece of junk up into the air and out of the docking bay.

Suddenly Chewie let out a sudden roar, and Han shot his friend a piercing glare, "I know, i know Chewie, i was about to do that."

His fingers hovered above the control panel a second, before he spun around to his human friends with a slightly worried look, "Um, do you guys remember the coordinates for Commenor?"

Luke and Leia just glanced at eachother, "N-10", they said in unison.

Han then gave them a very lop-sided smile before turning back around and entering the coordinates.

"Okay Chewie, punch it." The Correllian nodded to his Wookie Co-Pilot, who obeyed.

Suddenly the stars flew into white lines as the _Falcon_ flew into hyperspace.

Han spun around in his chair to face his friends, clasping his hands behind his neck and smirking to himself.

Leia raised an eyebrow, "You won't be so laid back for long."

"Don't worry your Excellency, i'll be just fine." Han gave her a slight wink, which made Leia's blood boil but also made her heart melt at the same time, which frustrated her, after all the men she'd met in her life, Han Solo was by far the most arrogant, cocky, headstrong, stubborn, irritating man.

Suddenly C-3PO came trotting in to the cockpit, which made Han less that pleased, "Wha'dya want, golden rod?"

"Um, i'm terribly sorry Captain Solo, Sir, but i'm afraid R2-D2 has discovered a malfunction in the shield generator."

Cursing under his breath, Han stood up and stormed through to the little room that housed all of the shield generator controls. He looked at the controls, which looked relatively normal, except from the one big, red light flashing that was meant to be a solid blue.

"Frakkin' hell. Hey, kid i could use your help!" He yelled to Luke, who obediently came to his side.

"I swear you had the shield generators upgraded last week?" Luke asked rather calmly, as Han was seething.

"I did, but those goddamn rats must've sold me a fake, those lyin' bastards!"

"Han, it's fine we can fix it." Luke rolled his eyes and stepped forward and opened the panel to show the insides, which looked relatively normal, except for one thing.

"I know what we have to do." The blonde Jedi said rather grimly.

"Well just do it." Han said irritably.

Luke sighed and went to R2, and crouched down next to him, "Sorry Artoo, it'll only be for a bit."

His comment was followed by a rushed series of bleeps and whistles of protest as Luke switched the little droid off before opening the dome on his head and peering inside.

"Got it." Luke yelled back to Han, who's spirits lightened a bit.

The farm boy joined Han in the Control Room with a long, spanner sort of thing, and connected it to two other smaller identical tools before pushing a button, which lit the whole three tools alight with a solid blue colour.

Luke smirked slightly as he closed the panel to see that the red light had turned blue, and turned to Han, "There, nothing to worry about."

Han grinned and patted his friend on the back, "I always had a hunch you were a slightly better mechanic than me."

The two went back to the cock pit where Leia was looking out of the transparisteel view port.

"We're almost there."

"Great." Han said sarcastically, sitting back down in his seat, "Okay Chewie, coming into realspace."

And suddenly, the four friends gazed upon the giant, orange and blue planet, before noticing the obvious star destroyer in front of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Didn't like the title so i changed it haha, enjoy:-)

Han held his gaze at the Star Destroyer for a second, despite the fact he was not in amazement at the sight. The Correllian had come to despise the wretched vessels, and was actually used to seeing them, most of the time being pursued by them. This particular one, was evidently an old model, the original Victory classes were prone to many faults and not many were made, however it was pretty worrying that an agent had managed to get his hands on his own flagship, or hers. But Han was confident the _Falcon_ would get them through this mission, she always got Han out of things by the skin of his teeth.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Han said sarcastically.

Luke looked to his friend with a stern look on his face, "How are we even gonna get in there without them noticing?"

"There's no other way, just speed into the lowest hangar we can find, get rid of all of the imps in there, and the close all shutters so no one can get in or out of the place."

"Then how are we going to get back in?" Leia asked irritably.

Han turned to Leia, "I was just getting to that, Princess. Luke you'll have to use your glow stick toy to cut a hole back through it."

The blonde farm boy rolled his eyes, "Trust you to come up with a plan like that."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better, so it's all we've got."

"You're forgetting something, Han."

Han spun round to Leia, getting irritated, "Well what is it then?"

"They can easily open the shutters, even if we've locked them down."

"Okay then, fine. Chewie you stay here with the two droids, and if anything happens, just go all Wookie on them."

The large alien looked to his friend and let out a quiet moan.

"I know, I know, Chewie, but you're just gonna have to this once." he then turned to his friends behind him, "Are we all ready then?"

Luke and Leia both nodded silently, serious looks on their faces. Luke could sense the doubt Leia had in this mission, normally he wouldn't be able to sense peoples feelings, as he had so little training, but doubt radiated off the Princess so much even Han might of sensed it.

"Alrighty then." Han said, before suddenly swerving the Falcon down in a nose dive, making a sharp turn to the right before continuing to the Star Destroyer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia hissed, thrown back against her seat.

The Captain turned to her and smirked, "Just getting her in position, we need to land in the middle and from underneath so the Imps on the top bridge won't catch us."

Even after a relevant explanation, Leia still looked annoyed with the reckless pilot.

Once Han had located an ideal hangar, the Falcon glided towards it , trying to not to look suspicious.

"Wait, there's storm troopers on there, surely they'll check the ship!" Luke complained.

Han rolled his eyes, "Then just do what we always do then, Chewie, you go shut the droids down and hide."

Chewbacca obediently left the cockpit and left the three friends alone.

The _Falcon_ was now in the Hangar, and Han put the repulsor lifts down, "Okay, we better get moving."

The three Rebels quickly hid under one of Han's old smuggling hatches, only just in time for about four Stormtroopers to come onto the ship to check. In the pitch black darkness, Han just whispered, "Now."

The three leapt out of the hatch, Luke activating his lightsaber, and the other two grabbing their blasters.

"Hey, you three!" A Stormtrooper yelled as he saw them.

Immediately the room was filled with red streams of light comping from both sides, Luke stood in front of Han and Leia working hard to deflect the blaster shots. Han immediately killed one of the four, and then Leia made a good shot the the stomach to another one, and after a while, all four Stormtroopers lay on the floor, dead.

"Okay, we don't have much time, this is like de ja vu." Han said, whilst undressing a deceased trooper and shoving the armor on himself, whilst Luke did the same.

Leia stood watching them, "So this is what you did when you attempted to rescue me."

Han turned to her and flashed a quick smile, "It's a classic, it can never go wrong."

"Han, we need to go." Luke said, shoving his helmet on.

"Okay, just follow my lead." Han said, also putting the white helmet on.

With their blasters at the ready, the three strode out of the _Falcon, _and automatically all attention was on them, Han, being Han, ran into the mess, shooting and officer, stormtrooper in sight. Not knowing what else to do, Luke ignited his lightsaber, parrying as many shots as possible and effortlessly swinging his lightsaber through any imperial visible, and he figured Leia was doing the same.

After a few minutes, there were bodies everywhere, Luke looked grimly to Han, slightly ashamed of what he had done. Obi-wan would definitely not approve of this, it wasn't the Jedi way.

But being Han, he was oblivious to Luke's feelings, and gestured for the two others to join him.

"Okay, we're pretending that you're a prisoner if anyone asks." He said to Leia, who looked slightly displeased at her role.

Both males took Leia by the wrists, and guided her out of the hangar.

"Blast the control panels." Han nodded to look, who obeyed, effortlessly making a direct shop at the control panel, which automatically shut the blast shutters in a matter of seconds.

"Lets move."

The three strode down the black imperial halls, which didn't look as slick and impressive as the death stars did, but they had no time to admire the interior design.

Despite looking a little suspicious as Luke was far shorter than a regular Stormtrooper, and Han was a little tall, they did not get questioned. Most likely because every one knew that Leia was an important figure, in the rebellion.

Han basically dragged Leia down the halls, Luke trailing behind slightly as they tried to find their way to the bottom levels of the ship. The taller human punched open the elevator and pulled Leia inside, Luke obediently following.

As soon as the doors closed Han spun to the two, "Do we even know what we're doing? This mission was badly planned and just shoved on us at the last minute!"

Leia's eyes flared, "If they'd have left it a little longer our fleets would be under attack, we just have to work with what we've got."

Han pointed a finger at her, getting close to loosing his temper, "I can't afford to be caught,_ Princess_."

"Well how do you think Luke feels, he blew up the death star! If he got caught he'd be dead within the first minutes of capture!"

"Gee thanks Leia.." Luke muttered through his helmet.

Han continued, barely noticing his remark, "Jabba the Hutt wants me dead, that ain't easy to live with!"

"Again! All you care about is yourself! I knew you hadn't changed, it was too good to be true!"

"When you're wanted by the most notorious criminal in the galaxy you tend to care about yourself!"

"Alright alright! Both of you shut up!" Luke yelled at them both, exasperated, "You two can carry on with this once we have that chip and we're safe from the Empire, just shut up!"

Neither of the two stubborn rebels had any time to even respond to Luke's orders, the elevator doors opened to reveal a rather small hallway, with heavy metal doors dotted around, at the end was a larger door, with an Imperial Officer in front of it, not a stormtrooper.

"Just follow, my lead." Han whispered.

Both men on either side of Leia, they walked down the hall to the bottom, and waited for the officer to ask them why they were here.

"What is your business here?" He asked the two Rebels, however he did not look at them, he was too busy giving Leia a piercing glare, which didn't phase her one bit.

"Confidential. The boss caught this Rebel and needs her to be placed here." Han said, trying his best to sound like a mindless stormtrooper.

The officer wasn't buying it, "And why was i not notified of this?"

Han immediately took out his blaster and made a direct shot at the officer, killing him. Luke tossed his blaster to Leia who shot at all of the security cameras to buy them time.

"Come on, Luke." Han said impatiently, as Luke ignited his blue blade and carefully drove it through the metal door, casting it around in a full, long circle.

Han kicked through it, letting the cut out metal bang on the floor.

In there the chip stood, on a square raised platform. Han wasn't wasting any time, he snatched the small chip off the table and shoved it in his belt.

"Lets go, now."


End file.
